User blog:FireStar97/FireStar97 January Updates and New Stories!!
Welcome to a new FireStar97 Update blog! (*bows) Thank you, thank you... In this update we'll have it about some new MOCs (that are on the way) and about my newest stories. So enjoy and be sure to comment and try to answer on at least one discussion topic. Updates and MOCs (wait what?) Story Updates You might have noticed that I finally got back to writing. The reason why I didn't for quite a while was that I was very busy with school. I was finally able to continue The Age of Chaos. I'm also going to continue writing on the reboot of my first story Ever, A Dark Quest. *The Age of Chaos '(Chapter 5)' *A Dark Quest '(Chapter 1)' MOC Updates Now most of my MOCs will finally be posted on here in February on the February Update. For now there's only one MOC that I want to show y'all. And that's my Brutaka Contest Entry. This is the second place winner of the Brutaka Contest!!! You might have all seen that MOC by now but it belongs here so yeah. Please tell me what you think of it ;) New Stories As you also must have noticed I joined two writing contests. Kopaka's writing contest and Artek's writing contest. Go check them out asap! So yeah that way I created two new stories. For Kopaka's writing contest entry I still need a good title but I already have one for Artek's contest: When Time Stops. The story will be about the divorce of Tahuna and his wife. I also started a new story in the winter break called Darkest Night. It's about a convict that is transported back to prison with a cargo ship. But the ship is shot down and the survivors find themselfs on a no-name dead world. Every one is scared of the convict because he escapes but there's an evil force lurking in the dark, ready to be released once again... When You Chase the Light 'Submitting Characters Contest is Closed!' Now for this story I would like you guys to submit some characters of your own so that they can make an appearance in this new story of mine. I actually wanted to write this in Takanuva's view so that it's scarier and it brings more thrills. I'm not sure if there are a lot of these kind off stories on this wiki. 'Rules' *There are only three spots open for main characters. *The three main characters (well actually Takanuva's the main character but the ones that will accompany him) will be choses by me. Warning: I will only pick the three most interesting characters. *There will only be one spot open for the female that was in distress (so please submit a very interesting female character) (BTW she doesn't count as one of the three that I mentioned above). *Please try to submit interesting characters (and if they don't have a page yet, try to make one or give me some interesting information in the comments). *You are not allowed to submit someone else's character without his/her permission. Discussion Topics *What do you think of The Age of Chaos so far? What are the great (good) and minor points of it? *Does A Dark Quest look promising? Why or Why not? *Which characters do you think that will die in The Age of Chaos? And why? *What do you think that will happen in The Age of Chaos? *Do you think that Tahu and Ackar will be able to escape? *How do you think that Angonce will use The Red Star to kill Marendar? *Who is the being that Velika awakens at the end of Chapter 5? *What do you think Vakama's dream was about in the first chapter of A Dark Quest? Why would he call a meeting with his fellow Toa for it? *What does Kolhie's story have to do with the story of the Toa Metru's ''dark quest? *What do you think of the prologue of When You Chase the Light? NOTES *Well I would like to thank all the people that voted for my Brutaka entry. Thanks guys you're great! Especially Matoro58, you're awesome man! *Have a nice day ;) Firestar out! (ending transmission now! iBIONICLE style :D) Category:Blog posts